Una nueva partida de ajedrez
by Kurenaim
Summary: Despues de haber transcurrido 100 años ras haber dejado la academia Cross, Yuuki Kuran presiente algo nuevo en camino...  Su hermano mayor toma una decicion importante a la cual Yuuki accede
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1-, "Una nueva partida de  
ajedrez"

Tras haber transcurrido un siglo en la solitaria vida  
de Kaname y Yuuki Kuran, la partida de ajedrez que  
había comenzado

se hace cada vez mas compleja.

Sin darse cuenta de los solitario y derrumbado que  
etsaba Zero, Yuuki comienza a presentir que algo estaba  
por comenzar,

no podía distinguir si era bueno o malo; incluso se lo  
había comentado a Luka-san y a Aidou-senpai, quienes  
como

respuesta le daban: "No deberías preocuparte"  
o "Es tan solo tu imaginacion".

Éstos 100 años ya transcurridos, habían dejado  
solamenter dulces y muy vagos recuerdos en las mentes  
de los buenos y malos

vampiros que se vieron enredados en el conflicto de la  
paprtida de ajedrez pasada.

Una nublada tarde de otoño, se encontraba Yuuki tirada  
en medio del salón de estar, esperando a la llegada de  
su hermano

mayor, Kaname.

Sin embargo se percató de un dulce aroma fuera de la  
habitación. Con el propósito de descubrir de qué se  
trataba, salió de

sala para averiguar de que se trataba. Trato de  
averiguar si se trataba de sangre, pero no era así,  
definitivamente no lo era.

No, este aroma era diferente, inigualable, le hacía  
recordar muchas cosas del pasado: la prestigiosa  
academia Cross, a Zero, a Juri y

Haruka, las terriblemente hermosas rosas fuera de la  
casa del director e incluso su difunto padre  
adoptivo.

Tras haber recordado a Zero, se preguntó si realmente  
alguna vez le había querido, se preguntó si realmente  
estaría bien, si él

sintió alguna vez algi por ella y sobre todo: dónde  
estaría.

Siguió caminando desoladamente, atravesando así el  
comedor, saliendo al patio trasero de rosas. Era su  
adorable hermano Kaname,

quien estaba plantando unas rosas blancas. Yuuki trató  
de esconderse detrás de unos rosales.

-No tiene caso que te escondas, te he visto, Yuuki  
-miró por denajo de su hombró para mirar a su  
prometida, así como su hermana-

-Lo siento, hermano -salió detrás de los rosales  
sacudiendo su atuendo rosado- no era mi intención  
espiarte-

-Sé que no era tu intención-

Yuuki se encamino hacía su admirable hermano, se agachó  
a lado de él y le ayudó a plantar unas rosas  
blancas.

-Éstas serán las únicas rosas blancas de todo el  
jardín -comentó Kaname admirando las pequeñas semillas  
que dentro de poco

serían rosas hermosas-

-Son muy hermosas -agregó Yuuki-

-Supongo que no has terminado tus deberes, ¿no es así  
Yuuki? -preguntó curioso Kaname-

-Aidou-senpai ha salido, me dijo que lo esperara -rió  
inocentemente Yuuki-

-Ya veo -Kaname se levantó del suelo y levantó a Yuuki  
de la cintura-

-¡Ah! -exlamó soreprendida-

Kaname tomó la mano de su hermana y la miró a los ojos,  
le regaló una grata sonrisa de su parte a la que Yuuki  
respondió.

Tras haber pasado ya unas cuantas horas en las que  
Aidou le daba lecciones de etica a Yuuki, Kaname llamó  
a su puerta.

-Pase... -respondio Yuuki a los llamados de  
Kaname-

-Disculpa que venga tan tarde, pero necesito hablar  
contigo acerca de algo-Kaname camina hacia ella y se  
sienta en su cama- Verás,

el director ya ha fallecido, así que ahora su hijo  
Kaien II esta dirigiendo la prestigiosa academia Cross;  
me hallamado, dice ke especifi-

camente la clase nocturna debería regresar por el bien  
de la academia.

-No veo el punto de discusion -coemntó Yuuki despues  
de la explicacion de su hermano y prometido-

-La discucion trata de si tu te rehusas a volver a la  
academia, claro esta como alumna de la clase nocturna  
-agregó-

-Eso quiere decir... ¿No mas clases aburridas de  
Aidou? -pregunto Yuuki tan emocionada como era posible-  
¡Hurra!

-Yuuki, esto es serio, ¿en realidad no te rehusas a  
volver?

Yuuki acuno el rostro de Kaname entre sus manos y  
mirandole a los ojos le dijo:

-Hermano, si hemos regresado a nuestra casa natal, y  
yo te he seguido, mientras que quieres que regresemos a  
la academia,

hare lo que tu em pidas, si te seguí, fue por una sola  
razón: y es porque te amo.

Dicho esto Kaname la beso y le pidio que preparara sus  
cosas para marcharse mañana por la mañana y despues se  
marcho.

Luka, siendo la compañia de Yuuki la ayudo a empacar  
sus vestidos y el uniforme de la academia Cross.

-Hey, Luka -comento Yuuki mientras ella sacaba mas  
prendas de su armario-

-Dime -respondio-

-¿Crees que siga Zero en la academia?

-Podría ser lo mas probable, pero supongo que Kaname  
no vaya a aceptar verlo ni en el cambio de aula  
vespertino -agrego Luka-

-Tienes razón, ademas no dudo nada en que nos lanzaria  
miradas de odio tras averme convertido en una sangre  
pura.

-Siempre has sido una sangre pura, Yuuki, siempre lo  
has sido-

Yuuki regreso a la biblioteca en la que al inicio del  
dia se encontraba recostada sobre su espacioso piso y  
busco unos cuantos libros

de princesas acorraladas por el destino y los guardo en  
su maleta sin el concentimiento de Luka.

La noche se extendía mas y mas, y afuera etsaba oscuro,  
tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, lo único que  
alumbraba era la blanca luna.

Por primera vez, a Yuuki le dieron ganas de dibujar,  
tantas que saco un pedazo de hoja y una pluma de tinta  
negra, salio a las afueras  
con solamente uan vela y tomo una rosa. Despues se  
sento en una de las banquitas y se puso a dibujar la  
rosa, de pronto su mas sac-  
iable sed se le vino a la mente, y termino dibujando  
una rosa atravesada por una estaca sangrando, despues  
dejo caer el lápiz en la  
banquita y se retiro dejando su mas grande obra maestra  
en el suelo del frio patio invernal de rosas.

Esa misma noche nevo tanto, quie dio origenes de  
recuerdos de como Kaname la habia salvado de un  
terrbile vmapiro hace ya mas  
de un siglo, de como el director la acogio y adopto sin  
saber absolutamente nada de ella, de como Zero llego a  
la academia, de co-  
mo Zero casi la convierte en vampiro y de cuando ella  
se marcho de la academia. Para ella esos recuerdos  
fueron infinitas horas, fue  
como si hubiera revivido toda su vida como humana, la  
partye que no podia recordar, era como se sentía el ser  
humana.  
Cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y se entrego una  
vez mas al mundo de los sueños.

Dando inicio al la mañana sguiente, Luka le pidio a  
Yuuki que se levnatara para vestirse. Luka la ayudo a  
ponerse un vestido  
de colores apagados, muy parecidos a los que utiliza  
Kurenai Maria-san: de cuello ajustado y colores  
negativos, unos tacones de  
aguja color morado opaco, y el cabello sujeto con un  
lazo color purpura.  
Las prendas que utilizaban los vampiros nobles, siempre  
fue tan distinta a las que utilizaban lps humanos, siempre  
tan destacados  
entre toda la gente, que nunca llegaorn a pensar que  
esas destacables personas pudieran llegar a ser  
vampiros, criaturas que roban  
y se alinentan de sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2-, "Recuerdos inborrables"

Kaname pidio a Seiren para que encaragra los autos y pudieran partira tranquilamente hacia la academia.  
Tras horas de viaje, Yuuki cada vez se sentía mas impaciente por averiguar si Zero relamente continuaria estudiando en la academia  
Cross, si sentía bien, y, sobre todo, que clase de cosas inusuales habían ocurrido en la academia Cross.

Yuuki iba en el auto con su hermano Kaname, Luka y Kain en otro, mientras que Shiki, Rima e Ichijo iban en otro; Seiren viajaba por su  
lado, puesto que no le gustaba tardar tanto en llegar al destino indicado por Kaname-sama.  
El ambiente se ponía tenso cuando ninguno de los dos (Kaname y Yuuki) mencionaba o platicaba acerca de un tema en especifico.  
Normalmente Kaname era quien rompía el hielo preguntando cosas incoherentes como "¿Terminaste los deberes antes de venir?" (lo  
cual ya no tenia mucha importancia que digamos, puesto que ahora estudiarian en la academia Cross) o "¡Vaya, pero que bonito es el  
día!" (mientras que era un día nevado y frío, lo cual detestaba Yuuki ((por el simple hecho de que ahí comenzaron sus únicos  
recuerdos antes de que su memoria fuera borrada por Juri))

Despues de un largo camino de carretera, se comenzarona distinguir las antiguas y bien destacadas calles que solían traer gratos  
recuerdos a la memoria de Yuuki.  
Una torre con un reloj (supongamos como el de Londres) de manecillas largas, gruesas y de apariencia pesada, adornaba el centro  
de el pueblo; calles que consistían en los clásicos arreglos de la Edad Media, antiguas tiendas en donde vendían prendas de buena  
calidad asi como tiendas de zapatos, restaurantes parecidos a los típicos de Italia, paredes y calles adornadas con ladrillos café  
antiguo y al final del pueblo: La prestigiosa Academia Cross. Era un clásico pueblo de arreglos góticos.

Los autos cadaa vez se aproximaban mas a la entrada trasera de la academia y el corazón de Yuuki latía a una velocidad tan inuguala-  
ble, tanto que sentía que se le escaparía del pecho.

-Yuuki, deberías calmarte -comentó Kaname, al sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de Yuuki-  
-Lo siento hermano, pero es tan solo que ésta academia es donde crecí e hice amigos -dijo Yuuki muy emocionada, tanto que no se  
despegaba de la ventana del automovil-  
-Te comprendo Yuuki -agregó Kaname como punto final a la charla que se había formulado-

Kaname cerró el libro que no había parado de leer en todo el camino al mismo tiempo que el auto se detenía y frenaba en seco fren-  
te a la entrada trasera que encaminaba a los dormitorios de la clase ncoturna.  
Kaname bajó del auto y aspiro el aire que alguna vez perteneció al lugar donde creció; sin embargo, ya no era asi, porque de ahora en adelante, el viviría con su hermana Yuuki.

-Solo si ella quiere -dijo para sí mismo tras su pensamiento-  
-Si ella ¿quiere qué, hermano? -preguntó Yuuki bajando del auto con difucultad-  
-No es nada, Yuuki -se giró y notó que Yuuki necesitaba ayuda, así que le ofrció su mano para ayduarla a bajar-

Todo lo que vivió en la academia Cross, pasó como un Flash Back en la mente de Yuuki, "¡Quiero ver a Zero!" pensó Yuuki. Ni siquiero lo razonó por una segunda vez y se quitó los molestos zapatos tan altos que le estorbarían para correr y se los entregó rápidamente a Aidou haciendo una reverencia para luego comenzar a correr en busca de Zero.  
Nostálgicas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas pero hubo un pensamiento negativo atravesando por su mente: "¿Y si él no me quiere ver por el simple hecho de averme convertido en una sangre pura?", al pensar esto paro en seco y al mismo tiempo tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse, no lo hizo, solamente se quedo ahí, tirada, triste, enojada y derramando lágrimas por su "major amigo" si es que se le podía llamr de esa manera.

-No entiendo la razón por la cuál estoy llorando -limpió una lágrima cerca de sus labios y la miró- Éstas lágrimas, ¿qué significan?, en realidad soy una tonta -no obstante, mientras miraba su lágrima, algo posado en su muñeca llamo su atenión, puesto que no se había dado cuenta en estos 100 años que lo seguía portando: una grueso brazalete en forma de cadena con un triángulo en el centro.  
-Éste brazalete es -continuó hablando para si misma mientras tomaba entre sus delgados dedos el triagulito- e sl promesa mia y de Zero -recordo aquél día, uno de los más importantes de su existencia y también recordo cuándo Zero le sonrió, fue la única vez que lo hizo-

Se levanto del frío suelo y escuchó un ruido, se percató de que alguien llevaba un buen rato siguiéndola. Miró por debajo de su hombro (para que la persona que la estaba siguiendo no se diera cuenta que lo miraba para veriguar quién era) y vió una sobresaliente melena rubia que se escondía detrás de un árbol; no le tomo importancia y continuó con su caminata. Llegó al "Dornitorio del Sol" de los chicos pero pareciía como si estubiera deshabitado.

Cada vez se hacía mas tarde y más oscuro, Kaname se preocupaba cada vez más y ni sique¡iera sabía a dónde había ido su hermana menor.

-Kaname-sama, el director le está esperando -dijo Seiren inclinándose con la mano derecha posada cerca del corazón-  
-¿La oficina continúa estando donde siempre ha estado?  
-Así es Kaname-sama -respondió a la pregunta de Kaname en la misma poscición-  
-Quiero que cada uno lleve su equipaje al Dormitorio de la Luna, mientras voy con el director -agregó mientras entraba por la puerta principal a la academia- Y Seiren, -dijo dándole la espalda- asegúrate de que Aidou continúe siguiendo a Yuuki durante el trascurso del día, estoy seguro que no volverá hasta más tarde.

Se dirigió a la oficina del director y entro sin tocar como de costumbre anteriormente.  
Ésta vez ya no habitaba detrás del escritorio un hombre de apariencia amistosa y graciosa, pero era de esperarse que su hijo (de Kaien) heredara el usar anteojos, lo cuál lo hacía mas parecido al antiguo cazador de vampiros legendario.  
Kaien, (el actual-hijo) era mucho más apuesto que su padre, y vestía de manera mas decente: un suéter color gris con unos pantalones de gala grises también, pero un tono más claro y el pelo más corto.

-Así que has regresado -tras el comentario del nuevo director, Kaname se percató que sería un prblema mayor lidiar con éste nuevo director, puesto que se notaba que era una persona más madura, a pesar de ser más jóven que su padre cuando dirigía la academia, y sobre todo, muy sabio- Incluso cuando mentiste atu hermana acerca de una supuesta carta enviada de parte mía pidiendo que regresara la Clase Nocturna a la academia. -No era una sorpresa para Kaname, el que se haya enterado Kaien acerca de falsa carta-  
-No tenía otra opción  
-¿Se puede saber a qué has regresado?  
-Es una promesa que desde hace tiempo debí haberla cumplido, sin embargo, debido a mi ignorancia, me he olvidado de ella, y me gustaría cumplirla como la última petición de parte de mis padres antes de morir-  
-Si mas no recuerdo, esa promesa consistía en lograr crear un hábitat entre humanos y vampiros armonicamente, -sonrió maliciosamente- ¿no es así?

Se hioz un silencio abrumador en la habitación y el ambiente se volvía mas tenso a cada segundo que pasaba, semejante a como si estuviera apunto de comenzar un combate, hasta que unos cuidadosos golpesitis en la gran puerta de madera tallada a mano, interrumpieran el incio de una discución.

-¡Ah! ¡justo a tiempo! -Kaien interrumpió el ambiente con su alegre cometario- Pasa por favor-

Una chica de cabello colorido y con caireles (kreo ke eraa asi) y una flor como adorno, entró vacilando dejando una pequeña apertura entre la puerta y el cerrojo.  
-Gusto en conocerte, Kaname-sama -dijo la chica tras una amigable sonrisa- El director me ha llamado para mostrarle las nuevas aulas e instalaciones. Si es de su agrado, podríamos comenzar justo en este msimo momento -Miró al director y le ofreció una reverencia inclinando la cabeza-  
-Me gustaría que comenzaran ya -sugirió el sabio y jóven hombre tras el escritorio-  
-Me parece bien -Kaname le mostró una sonrisa a la chica-  
-Pero antes de que se retiren, -interrumpió Kaien la partida de la chica y Kaname- Alisa, hazme el favor de hacer entrar a Kiryuu-kun -Alisa solamente asintió pero una voz resono tras la abertura de la puerta: tan seria y sombría que a cualquiera le causarían escalofríos al escucharla-  
-Si me haces entrar ahí, terminaré provocando una masacre...

Continuará... 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- "Encuentro inesperado"

Yuuki sintió una onda eléctrica tan conocida qu provocó de nuevo su parado en seco.  
-Ésta prescencia -miró hacia arriba, dónde había una ventana muy bien concida para ella, unja ventana por la cual ella había logrado muchos saltos anteriormente- es tan conocida, una onda tan seria y escalofriante -se llevó una mano a la boca cubriéndola- ¿podrá ser...?

-Zero, no te pongas difícil -replicó Kaien a Zero desde su escritorio- sólo entra y escucha, luego te puedes ir.  
Un muchacho de largos cabellos plateados y ed ata estatura se dejó msotrar tras la rendija de la puerta, asomando solamente uno de sus violetas ojos, inserto su cuerpo tan sileciosamente en la habitación y solo se mantuvo de pie junto a Alisa.  
-Cuánto tiempo, Kiryuu-kun -dijo Kaname con el rostro inexpresivo.  
Como respuesta, Zero solamente cerró la puerta tras su cuerpo y le envió una mirada fulminante a Kaname.  
-Quiero que Kaname este enterado acerca de toda clase de cosas y cambios de la escuela: -prosiguió Kaien, ignorando el gesto del alto muchacho al sangre pura- dónde se encuentra cada aula, lña nueva biblioteca, las habitaciones de las chicas de La Clase Diurna* y cada delegado de clase -pausó- como te habras dado cuenta Alisa es la nueva perfecta* desde que tu hermana se fue, sabe todo acerca de La Clase Nocturna*.  
-Es un alago saber que un a persona más esté enterada acerca de nuestra existencia -interrumpió Kaname- es una señal de que realmente eres importante para esta prestigiosa academia, y que sabras mantener nuestro secreto.  
-El gusto es mío -dijo Alisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- por supuesto que mantendré el secreto -inclino un poco la espalda haciendo una reverencia, miró al director y asintió con los ojos cerrados- Cuando esté listo Kaname-sama* -Alisa salió de la habitación seguida por Zero.  
-¿Me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la cuál has regresado? -insistió en preugntar Kaien.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, es por la última voluntad de mis difuntos padres -dicho esto como final a su discución, Kaname salió a trote rápido de la habitación y siguió a Alisa.

Pero Kaname tenía mu claro el "porqué" decidió regresar y el porqué Yuuki corrió, todo estaba relacionado con la misma persona...

Mientras Yuuki seguía deambulabndo por la academia, se dió por vencida sentandose debajo de un abundante árbol, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cabeza en éstas.  
-Ése dulce aroma -dijo Yuuki tocándo su garganta- es tan exquisito, pero, ¿por qué mi sed nunca se satisface del todo, aún cuando bebo en exceso de la sangre de mi hermano?  
-Bueno, eso es porque la sed solo puede ser saciada ((kreo ke se dise asi, no losse ando escasa de palbras T_T)) bebiendo la sangre del ser que amas -dijo alguien a sus espaldas, ella reaccionó tan rápido como pudo y se guiro para averiguar de quién se trataba- siendo que to probablemnte amas a más de una persona, ¿no es así?  
-Tu eres -dijo Yuuki un tanto sorprendida y tratando de aclarar su vista a causa del atardecer- eres...  
-Kaien -se inclino a Yuuki con una mano en el pecho- mucho gusto, princesa sangre pura. -La miró directamente con unos penetrables ojos azules, tan semejantes a los de un infinito océano.  
-Eres el hijo del antiguo director, ¿cierto?  
-Así es -dijo éste regresando a su poscición anterior.  
-¿A qué te refieres con que amo a dos personas?  
-Quiero decir, no puedes controlar tu sed o no puedes estar satisfecha solamente con la sangre de KAname, necesitas la sangrre de otra persona para saciar tu sed.  
-¡Pero si yo solamente amo ami hermano! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir una insolencia como esa? -replicó molesta Yuuki dejand escapar algunas lágrimas tan cofunsas como su rostro.  
-Si es cierto, entonces ¿por qué o por quién lloras? -dijo Kaien acercándose al rostro de Yuuki- ¿porqué corriste todo este tiempo? estoy seguro que buscabas a alguien, y sobre todo, ¿por qué te preocupas por él?, ¿qué es él para tí? ¿más que un hermano o un amigo?  
-Yo... no lo sé -dijo Yuuki llevándose una mano al pecho para buscaar una respuesta- ¡no lo sé! ¡no lo sé! -dijo gritando cada ves más fuerte y dejando escapar más lágrimas.  
-Veo que hasta la misma heredera de los sangre pura no tiene claras las cosas, es taaaan trsite.

Dado este comentario, Yuuki sintió cómo en su cabeza explotaban mil sentimientos, llevándola a sus límites.  
Pero era cierto, ¿por qué lo buscaba?. "Supongo que sólo para averiguar si está bien" pensó tomándose varios mechones de su larga cabellera. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lo sientooo chicooos! Hubo un pequeño problema hace rarto que subi el cap 3 :S,,, me falto una partesita :P se las dejo aqii :

Si tan sólo querías saber cómo estaba, ¿por qué es que te preocupas tanto por él?, es  
claramente como dijo Kaien.

Decía un voz de una niña tan sombría. Sinceramente, no encontraba respuesta alguna ente más  
vueltas le diera al asunto. Se comenzaba a desesperar y su sentido estaba sobrepasando más allá de  
sus límites.  
Trato de tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí misma diciéndose que todo estaría bien. De nuevo hundió  
su cabeza en sus rodillas.  
No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero estaba segura que no eran minutos, tal vez horas.  
El tiempo pasaba y ya sobrepasaban las 9:00 de la noche. Un ruidito semejante a como si alguuien  
caminara por ahí, resono a sus espaldas sacandola de sus interminables pensamientos. Pero Yuuki ya  
estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a la defensiva o mirar por debajo de su hombro para  
veriguar si se trataba de ese irritable director; prefirió esperar a ver si algo ocurría, alguna  
voz o un lobo ambriento.

-No fue buena idea que regresaran -¡era su voz!, tanta espera, la cual quería escuchar en éstos  
100 años- vamos levántate, tienes que regresar a tu dormitorio -le decía la voz- 

Ahora sii,, el capitulo 4 :D…. Los amoo,, dejen reviews, y disfruten con pocky's :D

Capitulo 4-, "Promesas"

-Como habia dicho antes, tienes que regresar a tu dormitorio, no puedes quedarte por las noches aqui, conoces las reglas ex-prefecta -le dijo aquel peli-plateado (no see ekis xO no se me okurrio otro apodo para akel sexxi) que tanto queria haber visto en esos años, que deseaba su sangre a mas no poder y sobre todo, a la supuesta persona que amaba.  
-Zero... -susurro Yuuki alzando los brazos sin mirarlo para esperar un abrazo o al menos algo similar a eso-  
-Acaso piensas que te cargare como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando por completo tu ser? -dijo este en un tono ofendido ((si recapitulamos, recuerden ke Zero odia a los sangre pura))  
-Sabes perfectamente que aun me odies hasta tus limites siempre seras alguien mas especial de lo normal para mi -le contesto dulcemente Yuuki dejandose ver por encima de sus rodillas-  
-Vaya que eres testaruda, siempre cuidandome aun si sabes que no lo necesito -le dijo al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada algo apenado por su comentario ((sin ruborisarse vdd)) y al mismo tiempo molesto-

Como di nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, ignorando que aun asi la odiaba, Yuuki se levanto con todas su fuerzas y camino jadeante y lentamente hacia el. Le miro como si fuera una simple desconocida y se volvio al mismo lado al que miraba anteriormente, ningun lado en especifico. Yuuki no pudo contener todo su cariño hacia el y le abrazo por el cuello, dejandose caer en su pecho y undiendose en su exquisito olor de sangre que recorria su cuerpo, Zero confundido no correspondio a su extraño abrazo, como era de esperarse, al menos eso se esperaba Yuuki.

SANGRE.

Los ojos de Zero se tornaron un tanto rojos cual carmin fuera la espesa sangre de cualquier bestia inexplicable que cargara con un sufrimiento llamado comillos y deseo. Sin poder cotrolarse, recorrio con sus palidos dedos el cuello de la castaña, provocando un escalofrio en la espalda de esta, pero logro comprender su sentimiento, el mismo que ella habia mantenido como un secreto por un siglo.  
Zero dejo caer su mano tomandola por la cintura y atrayendola a su alta estatura elevandola del suelo. Tomo entre sus dedos los largos cabellos de la exquisita mujer vampiresca recorriendolos para poder mostrar su gelido cuello, acercamiento tras acercamiento, todo ese deseo de la sangre que habian esperado durante tanto tiempo, pronto seria acortado. ((se dise asi?))  
Su calida lengua recorrió el cuello de Yuuki, provocando otro escalofrío en la espalda de la muchacha, tan pesado y rapido como el caer de la noche... Un largo recorrido por su cuello, como un paseo en un valle tan espeso y calido, llegando asi a su escote, deteniéndose y regresando al inicio de su cuello.

VAMPIROS... ME ASUSTAN! SANGRE! HAY POR TODOS LADOS! PUEDO VERLA, ES ESCALOFRIANTE.  
Sintió Yuuki una voz en su cabeza tan desesperada por lograr llamar su atención. No tomo importancia, sin embargo le recordó a aquella similar voz que sentía antes de recobrar todos sus recuerdos de su verdadero ser.

Mientras encontraba alguna respuesta a aquella similar voz de esos fríos días, sintió como algo se clavaba lentamente en su cuello, lento y paciente, tan dulce el movimiento. Otro escalofrío... Sangre comenzando a escurrir por su cuello y la interminable sensación de ese curioso dolor, que al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba?  
Dejo escapar un quejido sin hacer mucho escándalo y colocando sus manos en la espalda del muchacho, sentía como los colmillos de este se clavaban en su cuello, dejando correr la fría sangre de un vampiro, aun si Zero odiaba a los vampiros, y sobre todo a los sangre pura, esa era su naturaleza.  
Dejo caer todo su cuerpo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, ya se encontraba demasiado cansada como para resistirse, si de algo se tenia que encargar, prefería dejárselo a su hermano mayor, si el tenia algún problema con este asunto, fácilmente el se encargaría.

Tanto tiempo para Zero el no poder utilizar sus colmillos, sobreviviendo con tan solo tabletas de sangre, era algo maravilloso pare el poder probar de nuevo esa dulce adicción de su "enamorada".  
Alto! Acaso era ella su enamorada? Porque estaría bebiendo su sangre con tanta comodidad después de no haberla visto en tanto tiempo? Esto estaba mal, para el lo estaba.  
Dejo en el suelo el liviano cuerpo de la vampira y la miro, estaba manchado de sangre, sus colmillos de fuera atormentaron a la voz dentro de Yuuki provocando que esta colapsara y se dejara caer al suelo una vez mas, profundizándose en un escalofriante sueño…

((lo prondre todo en mayusculas para distinguir k es el sueño))

CAYENDO DE UN PRECIPICIO, PERSONAS PLATICANDO ALEGREMENTE JUNTO A ELLA, SIMILAR A LA CAIDA DE ALICIA  
EN LA MADRIGUERA DEL CONEJO, MILES DE REPISAS PASANDO JUNTO A ELLA, PERO AUN ASI NO SE MAREABA.  
DE PRONTO, TODO SE ESFUMO, DEJO DE SER UNA CAIDA LIBRE Y SOLAMENTE SE PUSO DE PIE, PENSANDO QUE TODO  
LO QUE HABIA VISTO ERA RELAMENTE IMPOSIBLE. TODO ESTABA NEGRO JUNTO A ELLA, SOLAMENTE PODIA VER SU  
CUERPO DE PIE EN MEDIO DE LA NADA, TOMANDO UN COLOR GRISÁCEO, EL LUGAR SE TORNO MAS COLORIDO ((me  
refiero a kee un lugar desconocido comenzo a tomar contraste, aun con colores opacos, claro esta))  
SIN PERDER SU TIPICO ESTILO GOTICO, ENTONCES JUNTO A ELLA APARECIO UNA TERRAZA, ERA IDENTICA A LA DE  
LA ACADEMIA, EN DONDE ELLA POR LAS NOCHES, CUIDABA DEL BIENESTAR DE LOS ESTUDIANTES, PARA LUEGO  
ENCONTRARSE CON ZERO; EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE MURIO RIDO.  
UNAS PERSONAS MUY CONOCIDAS PARA ELLA, APARECIERON FRENTE A SUS OJOS, PODIA DISTINGUIR SUS MELENAS,  
PODIA JURAR QUE ERAN ZERO Y ELLA MISMA, COMO ERA POSIBLE? NUNCA RECORDO ESTAR EN SU SER VAMPIRESCO  
CON ZERO EN ESE LUGAR Y MUCHO MENOS DE DIA…  
PARECIA SER QUE CHARLABAN, NO PODIA ESCUCHAR NADA, SOLO LOGRABA DISTINGUIR SUS LABIOS SEGUIR LA  
PISTA A MEDIDA QUE PROBABLEMENTE CHARLABAN.  
AHORA LO RECORDABA! COMO OLVIDARLO? ESA PROMESA, DESPUÉS DE MATAR A RIDO, ZERO JURO QUE CUANDO SE  
RENCONTRARAN LA MATARIA, A LO QUE ELLA CORRESPONDIO CON UN "TE ESTARE ESPERANDO"

FUEGO!... UNA BALA CORRIENDO LIBREMENTE POR EL VIENTO, TAN RAPIDA COMO EL MISMISIMO VIENTO,  
IMPREGNÁNDOSE EN EL PECHO DE ALGUIEN, PROVOCANDO QUE ESTE SE MANCHARA RAPIDAMENTE DE SANGRE,  
RECORRIENDO A LA PERSONA POR COMPLETO.

SANGRE!... AHORA TODO ERA ROJO CARMIN, TODO ERA UN INFIERNO, EL CUERPO DE ESA PERSONA YACIA EN MEDIO  
DE ESE CRUEL INFIERNO.

…

Glosario ^^'

1-.*Clase Diurna: la clase de los humanos, clase del día; representada por uniformes negros.  
2-.*Prefecta: guardián de la escuela/academia.  
3-.*Kaname sama: Alisa se dirige a Kaname de ésta manera puesto que sabe que él es el heredero de  
los sangre pura.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5-, "Muerte (parte 1)  
Después de un alboroto en su mente, Yuuki abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada, aun si ella fuera un vampiro, le temía gravemente al sangre, además, podría jurar que la persona atravesada por la bala era ella, era raro.  
Exaltada y tratando de controlar su respiración, se mantuvo en la posición inicial, pero algo no concordaba con el momento, además de sentir una conocida presencia.  
Descubrió que se encontraba recostada en una cama, probablemente en un dormitorio o la enfermería.  
Todo blanco a su alrededor, le calaba en los ojos, entrecerró los ojos para después recorrer con la vista la habitación para averiguar donde se encontraba. Se encontró con unos amables ojos café profundo, que le miraban desde una silla alado de la cama en la que yacía.  
Se incorporo lentamente y sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza, como si alguien le controlara con un hilo, similar a una marioneta, y jalara de la parte trasera de su cabeza, fuertemente. Dejo escapar un fuerte gemido de dolor llevándose las manos a la cabeza y aprisionando su larga melena entre sus dedos.

-Yuuki, mantente quieta, tienes que descansar –le dijo Kaname levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose a Yuuki, la tomo por los hombros y la recostó nuevamente con gran delicadeza-  
-Donde estoy? –dijo después de dejar escapar otro gemido y recorriendo nuevamente con la vista la habitación-  
-En la enfermería –le contesto este, con una típica cara de ternura en el- Dime, Yuuki, que es lo que recuerdas? –pregunto cauteloso dándose la vuelta para buscar un vaso-  
-Sangre… Mucha sangre, y algo que yo buscaba por toda la academia, una bala… -continuo esta explicando lo que vagamente recordaba antes de desmayarse-

Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, una sensación cortante le recorrió el cuerpo provocando un fuerte escalofrío no tan común en ella. Juraba que algo además de esos pequeños fragmentos que recordaba, eran tan solo parte de lo que había sucedido.  
Era mas que suficiente para tener claro que Kaname borro su memoria, ahora si que estaba furiosa; como era posible que su mismo hermano borrara su memoria? Acaso hizo ella algo como para merecer eso? Por supuesto que no! No era una delincuente!

-Ahora comprendo, borraste mi memoria no es así? –dijo ella incrédula y fría, Kaname no respondió, siguió moviendo las manos de acá para allá haciendo tantas cosas que ni siquiera Yuuki se molesto en averiguar- No me puedes ignorar de esa manera! Como se te ocurre? Acaso hice algo malo? –se incorporo de nuevo en la cama retirando las colchas que cubrían su cuerpo y poniendo sus descalzos pies en tierra firme, llamando así la atención de Kaname-  
-Vamos, te dije que te quedaras quieta –la tomo por su brazo izquierdo y le dio leve empujoncitos de regreso a la cama-  
-No me toques –dijo ella retirando la mano de su hermano y avanzando por su cuenta hacia una pequeña canastita ((kmo la de el capitulo donde Ichiru intenta envenenarla o io ke se XD, alado tenia una canastitaa kn sus ropas, bno uniforme)) donde se encontraban sus blancas ropas escolares, las tomo en manos y se metió detrás de una cortina del lado contrario de la habitación en el que un sorprendido Kaname, la seguía con la mirada preguntándose que había hecho para molestar a la menor.

Yuuki salio detrás de la cortina con el uniforme de la Clase Nocturna puesto, se dirigió a Kaname con una fría mirada fulminante y prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta de salida.

Fueron tantas las veces en las que su hermano borro las memorias de los pequeños delincuentes en la mansión de los Kuran, en una especie de sótano, tantas veces, que hasta ella se sabia el progreso de cómo realizarlo, los síntomas que presentaba esta acción y el por que de la causa de los vampiros delincuentes. Además, si les borraba la memoria era por que alguna vez cometieron algo grave, tan grave que los humanos se darían cuenta de la existencia de los seres de la noche, no por haber sido mordida por…  
ESO ES! Dio un brinquito y sintió un rápido Flash Back de todo lo sucedido, todo regreso a su memoria, incluso muuuy pequeños fragmentos de Zero cargándola hacia la enfermería abrumaron su mente.  
Cerro su ojo derecho y lo tallo con sus nudillos para comprobar que no estaba sonando, después de dicha acción se percato de que todo había sido real y que era cierto que su hermano le había borrado la memoria.  
-Por que me has borrado la memoria? –le pregunto tras pensar unos cuantos minutos en la acción que iba a realizar para tratar tranquilamente a su hermano-  
-Yuuki, debes comprender, que era mejor el olvidar ese suceso, por supuesto que Kiryuu también se opuso en borrarte la memoria, pero era mejor así… -Yuuki no se molesto en mirarle, lo que si la intrigaba, era le porque demonios le había borrado la memoria, aun si importaba poco, quería saberlo-

-Comprendes que has actuado como un niño, verdad? –dijo esta tan fría que ni las estatuas de  
medusa se hubieran quedado quietas- además, no entiendo por que lo hiciste.  
-No lo comprendes? –dijo este mientras se acercaba a Yuuki, quien continuaba dándole la espalda.  
La abrazo por detrás envolviéndola entre sus brazos- fue por el simple hecho de que Kiryuu tocara  
tu cuello, me pone celoso –admitió colocando un dedo sobre la mordedura que Zero había provocado  
en el cuello de la castaña- me molesta que el pueda poseerte de una manera distinta a la mía –la  
apretujo entre sus brazos aun mas fuerte-  
-No es excusa –dijo Yuuki dándose la vuelta para darle la cara y alejarse un poco del ancho  
cuerpo de su hermano-

El ambiente comenzaba a tomar un aire tenso y tan solo compartían miradas, frías por parte de  
Yuuki y tranquilizadoras por parte de Kaname.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, ambos se volvieron para saber de quien se trataba, pero la puerta  
solamente se quedo entreabierta sin que nadie , aun, entrara. Segundos mas tarde, una chica de baja  
estatura y ojos zafiro ((si no? Kreo ke Maria si los tenia azules kreoo)) asomo un solo cuarto de su  
pálido rostro y parpadeo unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la intensidad de la luz.  
-Interrumpo algo? –pregunto inocentemente la muchacha pelimorada (XD se oie bn chido)  
-Por supuesto que no María –dijo Yuuki sonriéndole dulcemente a su única fiel acompañante en  
sus días de soledad y aburrimiento como vampira-

-Yuuki! Te extrañe mucho –dijo alegremente la débil vampira que corría hacia ella y se le  
abalanzaba por el cuello mientras la castaña la rodeaba por la espalda con sus delgados brazos-  
-Vaya María, es mi imaginación o estas mas alta? –dijo esta echándole un vistazo al cuerpo de  
María-  
-Tu crees? –pregunto esta emocionada corriendo hacia un espejo de pared al otro lado de la  
habitación. Yuuki sabia perfectamente que María no había crecido ni un solo centímetro, pero  
tenia clara la razón: su condición como vampiro, era muy débil y también frágil, aun seguía  
teniendo un cuerpo de niña-  
Tiempo mas tarde, alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, Yuuki se encontraba de nuevo caminando por los  
corredores de la academia, ahora decente y tranquilamente, claro esta hundida en sus pensamientos.  
Continuo caminando despistadamente hasta llegar al edificio de la Clase Nocturna, la verdad no  
estaba muy de humor para sentarse y escuchar a un maestro hablar sobre ética, la cual había  
aprendido al pie de la letra gracias a Aidou. La verdad, tenia mas curiosidad el pasear por su  
antigua rutina de prefecta, mejor dicho ex prefecta.  
Estaba segura de que se podría encontrar con Zero y platicar amablemente con el sobre tantas  
cosas…

Capitulo 5-, "Muerte (parte 2)"  
Con un nuevo propósito en mente, Yuuki se paseaba por segunda vez por los senderos del pequeño bosque de la academia, siendo perseguida por segunda vez en el día.  
No dudo un solo segundo en que sería Aidou quien la "vigilara", siempre que su hermano se preocupara por ella, mandaba a Aidou a cuidarla. "Fue una muy mala idea que me saltara las clases" pensó tras sentirse observada.  
-Aidou-sempai, ¿podrías dejar de perseguirme? -le dijo cuando se rindió cansada ante el comportamiento de su sempai-  
Como respuesta, escuchó claramente un sollozo y se giró rápidamente asustada: no era un sollozo normal, era el de una pequeña niña, quien sostenía algo fuertemente en su mano derecha un pequeño, ¿contenedor amarillo?  
"¿Podrá ser...?" pensó tras posar su vista en el contenedor que sostenía la niña en manos. Se acercó lentamente a la pequeña cabsibaja y se agachó a su altura para poder hablarle.

-¿Sucede algo? -dijo Yuuki a al pequeña tratando de buscar su mirada-  
La pequeña no respondió y nuevamente sollozó llevándose los nudillos de su mano iquuierda a uno de sus ojos, que eran imposibles de ver para Yuuki.  
Se concentró en lo que la niña sostenía en su mano, se percató de una rosa en el interior del contenedor que se amoldaba a ala perfección a al forma de ésta.

/-Es una rosa en resina que florece cada diez años, Yuuki/

Las palabras de su hermano Kaname resonaron en su cabeza, ¡era la rosa que le habia obsequiado alguna vez antes de descubrir que es o era una vampira! La causante de pesadillas sangrientas, de alucinaciones y recuerdos de su solitario y encerrado pasado.  
-Dime pequeña, ¿de dónde has sacado esa rosa en resina? -no puede ser, es imposible que una niña como ella esculcara en sus cosas y la tomara sin que ella se diese cuenta-  
-No lo recuerdo... -dijo a niña, esas primeras palabras que pronunció fueron tan escalfriantes para Yuuki, y es que era la voz que griataba en su interior que le asustaban los vampiros y la sangre- Mi pobre hermano, quizá ésta rosa es la única prueba de que alguna vez fue felíz... Una bala de un cazador le arreabtó la vida de su amada, derramando sangre por uina promesa, una rosa sangrienta llorando en silencio a la luna, esperando por su regreso, pero jamás volvió, su odio creció y creció, tomo venganza al tomar una estaca en sus manos y quitarle la vida al cazador... -ahora era más que escalofriante esa voz, entre sollozos y dolor pronunció lo que al parecer era una triste historia-...Mi hermano, no será el mismo de antes -la pequeña castaña levantó en rostro dejándose ver a la luz de la luna-  
Su rostro, causó un gran impacto desde el fondo a Yuuki... La pequeña era ella misma, era la Yuuki del pasado, pero no, ella no era la misma que solía ser: Su triste rostro era por dónde empezar, sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, parecían como si se les hubiera arrebatado la única razón por vivir y sus sollozos en lágrimas eran sustituidas por sangre, sangre recorriendo sus mejillas muy rápidamente; su rostro comenzó a crujir y se comenzaron a extender grietas en éste, antes de estallar en mil fragmentos dijo: -Ha llegado el momento, Yuuki- Su cuerpo, o más bien, sus fragmentos en polvo, fueron arrastrados por el viento sin piedad y la rosa en resina cayó levemente al sendero, rodando por éste dando a parar en el césped junto a un árbol.  
Más que atormentada, Yuuki se pusó en pie lentamente, y jadeante, caminó al lugar en el que había parado la rosa en resina, la tomó con la yema de los dedos y la observó detenidamente. Ya no era una rosa, era tan solo una flor de color apagado y marchita, había perdido toda su belleza y juraba que tenía restos de sangre dentro del contenedor, ¿acaso a eso se refería la Yuuki del pasado? "una rosa sangrienta llorando en silencio a la luna", tal vez solamente estaba sobrepasando los límites de la realidad. Se llevó la rosa marchita a el bolsillo de su falda escolar.  
Ahora que lo pesanba detenidamente, no era lo mismo el utilizar una falda blanca de la clase nocturna a utiizar la falda negra de la clase diurna, lógicamente la falda de la clase diurna le era más cómoda que la que actualmente utilizaba.  
Sacudió la cabeza aclarando sus ideas y preguntándose quién estaría pensando en faldas en esas circunstancias, era rídiculo.

Tenía que asegurarse de que todo lo que había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas, era tan sólo un  
error, y que su mente le jugaba otro de sus sucios juegos.

Continuó con su caminata distrídamente y comenzó a hablar sola, ahora si sentía que estaba loca.  
-Pero, si encuentro a Zero, ¿que le diré? -comenzó a dudar en buscarle y charlar, ella sabía  
perfectamente que no podrían hablar acerca de "el juego de su mente" ((osea la mordida de Zero,  
pero ella le dise asi pk piensa qee no paso)) y tampoco podrían charlar de lo que había vivido  
como experiencia de Sangre Pura, su amigo desde pequeña le tenía un inmenso odio a esas criaturas,  
probablemente ahora mismo la odiaría- Zero, es cierto... -comenzó a recitar sentándose en la  
orilla de la fuente que solía habitar en sus estudios de La Clase Diurna, miró su reflejo en el  
agua que caía silenciosamente de ella-...tal vez parezco solo una pequeña princesa sin experiencia  
alguna junto a tí, era el destino el que me odiaras... -no logró terminar tras la interrupción  
de una voz que llamó su atención- ((O.o eEEk!))  
-No te odio -dijeron a sus espaldas provocando que se girara rápidamente y alborotara su pelo- No  
te odio por el simple hecho de ser Yuuki, eres especial, y te lo dije, ¿no es así? El día que  
dejaste la academia, que sólo deasearía tu sangre, hoy y por siempre... -continuó la línea de  
Yuuki como si fuera una obra actuada-

-Sin embargo, hay un problema... -continuó Yuuki poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él- aún  
cuando te ame profundamente -llevó su mano derecha a su pecho y cerró los ojos, como evitando que  
un dolor la invadiera- y es cierto, te amo... no somos compatibles, eres un cazador de vampiros, y  
yo tu presa -dijo continuando con su excusa para cumplir la promesa que él había propuesto antes  
de su partida: "Cuando llegue el momento de verte nuevamente, te mataré"-... te pido que cumplas  
con tu promesa y me mates.  
Fue como una estaca en el corazón de ambos, pero preferiría morir en los brazos de él que en los  
de su hermano, definitivamente no querría morir en la soledad, quería morir por amor, ese  
sentimiento que todos describían como algo maravilloso, un setimiento que te hace presipitarte  
hasta la muerte, pues era cierto, Yuuki se estaba entregando a Zero, si alguna vez el le pidió que  
o matara, era porque al igual que ella, se estaba entregando su amor a la dueña de su corazón.  
-Acepto tus sentimientos -dijo éste acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura, capturó sus  
labios en un dulce y último beso-  
Tanto él como ella, estaban dispuestos a morir juntos y pasar el resto de lo que se llama "después  
de la muerte" juntos. Un beso sellaría el pacto de una promesa nueva, en la que los dos tendrían  
que cooperar.  
Un salvaje y dulce beso se extendía en la "corta" vida de los jóvenes, tomaba más amor y cariño  
conforme pasaba el tiempo y el sentir sus labios tocándose friamente..

les provocaban un inmenso frenesí. ((ni siqiera se qee significa, o mas bien se me borro el casset!  
qee qieren son las 5 de la mañana.. pero s escucha bonito! =.=))  
-Te amo, Yuuki -dijo Zero cuando se separaron, y de su saco del uniforme de la academia, sacó su  
Bloody Rose, Yuuki sonrió satisfecha mientras Zero le apuntaba en el corazón-  
-y yo a tí, Zero -jaló del gatillo, y sangre recorrió rápidamente por el pecho de la jóven  
vampira, perdió todo su equilibrio y cayó en brazos de Zero, la miró dulcemente cerrar sus ojos y  
entregarse a él, las últimas palabras de su amada se quedarían grabadas por siempre en su mente.  
Nuevamente besó sus labios ahora sin vida y la cargó a modo nupcial. La sangre de la castaña,  
recorría cada particula del cuerpo del jóven cazador.

Muy para mala suerte de Zero, alguien le apuñaló por detrás, arrebatandole la vida al igual que  
a Yuuki, sus cuerpos quedaron tendidos frente a la fuente de sus infinitos recuerdos y la estaca  
atravesada en la espalda del cazador, fue retirada por Kaname, el ladrón de su vida.

The End

"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado." WS

"Una vida arrebatada por celos, levántate y ama por siempre" YO xP

(Basado en la novela de William Shakespeare Romeo & Julieta)

Bien chikos, aqii es el finaal :D 


End file.
